Lucky Star I miss her
by Clock-workable
Summary: The girls have left education for good and are now working, but whats this? One small blue haired Otaku seems to be missing from their lives, what has become of her? Disclaimer: This takes place after the anime, for I have nore the time or money to buy the manga, but if someone would be willing to send that be fine Contains Kagami X Konata, one OC, and a few other pairings
1. Chp1:- MsHiiragi

**Prologue**:

'EH?!" the tsundere voice cried out in surprise as her tiny blue haired friend raised an acceptance letter up in her face.

"Y- you got into a university?" It wasn't the fact that her friend has actually managed to get into a university; it was more how quickly she got in. Konata was the first of the four to receive her letter of acceptance.

"Hehe" the blue imp chuckled. "I got accepted before the great Kagami or Miyuki! Wait until hears this, she'll explode" she was definitely enjoying herself; it was very rare for Konata to get anything before Kagami in the educational sense, accept perhaps detention.

The taller girl face slowly changed from shock to a cheerful smile.

"Well, at least you'll perhaps take your work more seriously, as I won't be there to help you this time!" she exclaimed with one hand placed firmly on her hip while the other wagged a finger down at Konata.

"EH!" She exclaimed in sense of realization. "But, but! You'll keep in touch right! You are MY Kagami after all." She sat in place and stretched her arms out as if Kagami was hard to reach, when in truth she was only a few steps away.

"Eh?" It was the purple haired woman who was now confused again as she raised an eyebrow. "Why would I not keep in contact with you shrimp? We are friends after all." She rested her head on her fist and smiled softly as Konata's face seem to light up in excitement.

"Yo-you really mean that Kagami." Konata's eye widen large she had thought possible for her.

"Well, I wouldn't go as far as Best friends, I think Miyuki or Miaso might win that award." She gave a harsh yet playful chuckle as Konata slammed her head hard onto the table.

"That was meeeean Kagami!" She pretended to sob as the other girl laughed.

"You've earned it!" she blushed for a second as she out stretched her hand and placed it atop Konata's, causing the smaller girl to stop her crocodile tears and perk up. "But whatever happens, I will ALWAYS be here for you Konata."

"Kagami…" The two smiled softly at one another, until the sound of the door opening caused Kagami to let go and scramble to make it appear she was working.

"I've got the ice tea, huh? Did I intrude on anything?" the younger Hiiragi sister said as she looked around the room.

**-Four years later-**

The warm ray of lights from the early afternoon sky hit the floors of Ryōō High school, cooking the floor as the cold air swept through the empty corridors and drowns each classroom.

In a very familiar class room the rhythmic beat of a pencil on a desk escapes through the door and into the halls only to be consumed by the sound of approaching feet and the inventible swoosh and slam of a class room door.

"YAHOO! GOOD AFTERNOON HIIRAGI!" The Loud brunette shouted into the empty classroom as if it was an all-powerful roar. Startled the purple haired girl almost dropped her pencil and dropped from her chair, if she had not clung to the edge of her desk.

" !" she hissed as she gave a rage filled stare towards the brunette just managing to calm her fearful heart. She flicked her singular ponytail back behind her and straightens her trousers. "IF YOU DO NOT 'MIND' I AM TRYING TO TEACH My class.." Her anger died down as she looked out and soon realised that her class room was completely empty and void of life.

"Caught up in your studies 'AGAIN' Hiiragi? Eh~ If you would of pulled your nose out of that smelly old book you would of seen that it's quitten time." The pointed tooth women chuckled. Kagami sighed and looked up at her fellow teacher, I guess things really had not changed. Despite getting a job, Misao, or should she say was the laziest teacher in the building, even more so than . But then again, Misao 'WAS' a gym teacher Kagami thought as she chuckled to herself.

"Don't pick on Kagami" Ayano had just decided to step into the room; Kagami wondered how long she was standing outside in the hall. Another great example how things hadn't really changed, these two were still 'ALWAYS' near each other, Kagami suspected that the only reason Misao became a gym teacher, was because Ayano became a teacher too.

The only REAl thing that had changed between them was that Ayano had recently dumped Misao's older brother, if Kagami remembered correctly from Patty, Miaso had not just stuck up for Ayano but also got in a fight with her brother over it.

Her thoughts continued to spiral on as the faint sound of Miaso could be heard calling out to her…"Kagami~ Kaaaagami~"

"EH! Oh, sorry, I was just letting my thoughts spiral, what did you want?" she had a gentle flush over face from embarrassment.

Miaso let out a small chuckle. "The great Miaso, that's me and Ayano." She wrapped her arm around Ayano pulling her close, "Would like to honourably invite you out for SAKE, RAMEN AND GOODTIMES! Want to come?"

There was a long pause from Kagami as she tried to take in everything that had just been said from her spike tooth, she raised her hand and shook it the two.

"I'm sorry guys, it's Friday and I've got to help my sister at her bakery, it's the only time I really get to see her, you know?" She shrugged with a happy smile on her face.

Ayano darted her eyes about as she tried to choose her next words carefully, but she came to terms there was no easy way of saying it. "Do you think, Konata will be there this time?"

The room went silent, only the echo of the wind through the corridor could be heard as everyone waited for someone to shatter the silence, it was eventually Konata.

"EH! Who cares, Miyuki extended her an invite, but if she doesn't show it's her own fault. I'm just there to see my sister." Her words were so angry, but she couldn't help but clutch her chest slightly as it seemed someone had stabbed her with a knife and yet there was no blade.

Miaso let out a large guffle of laughter and pattered Ayano heavily on the back. "That's right, good radiance to her I say! Good radiance, all she ever did was waste your time-AH!" Miaso quickly stopped as Ayano grabbed her friend's wrist tightly and pilled her from the room like a disobedient child.

Kagami sighed as she could hear the two bicker down the hall. She cleared away her things and slowly holstered her bag and made for the door, it was not long before she had made her way to the parking lot of the school grounds.

Kagami was rustling through her bag as her heels clacked against the tarmac on the way to her car, she searched through the bottomless pit to find her keys, but to her surprise she instead pulled out something she had long forgot about. She held it in plain sight as she stopped at the window to her car.

Her fingers etched their ways over the engravings of "Kagami and Konata forever." As the sound of train screaming into the station ripped through her mind.

It's now three years ago, she is eighteen years old, and she is standing at the train station. This was the last day she saw her. Back

"Call me when you need help, GOT THAT! H-E-L-P, not answers, I won't even be taking the same classes as you, so even if you begged, I can't help you all that much." Kagami had just finished lecturing Konata on as to when she was to call her, she watched as her friend nodded in approval, but looked back with a mischievous grin and she leaned and curled herself around the taller girl.

"But what am I to do if Kagami gets lonely~ I don't want my Kagami to be lonely" Kagami could not push Konata off of her any sooner as her face lit up a bright shade of red.

"Cu-CUT THAT OUT!" she flustered "Now get going your train is here!" She pointed mix of anger and confusion, only Konata could get her heart racing like this and they both knew why, or at least, Kagami Thought she knew.

"OH! Before you go" Konata reached into her pocket and held up a hand carved wooden charm. "Here, for you Kagami, it will help keep us together." Konata held up another identical charm.

Kagami traced her fingers on it and slowly looked up at Konata. "Konata I…" she was cut off as the train silenced all with its mighty whistle.

The small girl jumped and started running towards the train. "See you at Christmas!"

"See you on Christmas!"

But that Christmas…

Konata didn't show, not even at her own house, or the next Christmas after. It seems like the only person who had seen her, was Miyuki. Reality slowly clawed its way into Kagami's skin dragging her back despite how hard to stay in a memory. She clutched her fingers around the trinket and hurled it in the air, tossing it a good distance.

"KONATA!" She cried out as she let tears stream down her face. "Why didn't you show, why, WHY! why did you break our promise Konata." She dropped to her knees and wept. It was a good few minutes, after the tears had dried and the trembling has stopped before Kagami could stand up, she raced over to the charm picking it up and nestling it upon her chest, rocking her body slowly from side to side slowly. "Konata…"

The next few minutes were a blur for her, she remembered climbing into her car and then the next thing she knew she was at her house.

Her house was not that far from her parents, but what would you expect when they were the ones who bought it? It was a small two-story house. One main bedroom and one guest room, one toilet, one bathroom and with the dining room, kitchen and living room all crammed together into one. It was not bad; it felt very homey, very lived in. Even if it was empty.

"I'm home." Kagami cried out, again forgetting she was not living with her parents as she slid off her shoes and made her way to the kitchen,

The fridge door opened letting an icy chill wrap around Kagami's body as she examined the inside, despite having a nice house to herself, she did not have much to eat. Most of her dinners were packed up reheatable meals that Tsukasa made last time she was round or take always she ordered. She did not dare try to cook for herself.

She unwrapped some plain rice and chicken katsu as she made her way over to to the microwave, placing the meals in and letting them warm up.

Just then her phone started to shake with dull humming of the vibrate, she reached into her pocket and looked at the screen, to see that it was Miyuki calling, a smile crept over her lips as she pressed the answer button, placing the phone to her ears.

"Hello, this is Kagami Hiiragi." As she reached into the dinging microwave and pulled out her meal, hissing to herself as she carried the steaming hot food out and onto a plate.

"Hello Kagami, It's Miyuki~" She smiled radiated down the telephone line.

"I know Miyuki, I have caller ID." Kagami let out a small laugh as she set her dinner out on a plate, she could hear Miyuki becoming embarrassed as she realised her mistake.

"AH! I'm sorry Kagami, I'm using the land line at the hospital, I have just finished my shift actually and I'm happy to note, I HAVE got tomorrow off, unlike last time." She smiled happily with a little flushed cheeks, last time she was meant to be staffing so new recruits, but had completely forgotten, leaving them standing in the hospital waiting for her.

"Good thing you were able to convince them that it was all part of their training." Kagami gave a chuckle as she stared at her meal, almost ordering it to cool down quicker.

"Ah, I still feel bad for them, I shouldn't have to lie to them." She sighed heavily. "But at least I got to spend more time with you and Dear Tsukasa" she stated as she rubbed her cheek in a very pleased manner.

"Dear tsewkasa?" there was a confused pause from Miyuki before Kagami remembered to swallow her food before talking. "Sorry, I'm cooking dinner, Um, what did you mean by Dear Tsukasa?" She puzzled her smarter friend.

"OH! Ah, nothing, it's just we've become such close friends since she broke her leg, It's nothing really~"

Kagami didn't really buy it all that much, but she was quick to deem it harmless and continued eating. "Uh-huh, so How have-" She stopped mid sentence as she heard Miyuki talking to someone on the other end of the line, there was a surprised gasp from her before Kagami felt it safe to ask. "Is everything okay."

"Yes, yes, I just um, nearly left with my lab coat on again." Miyuki sighed as she heard Kagami roar with laughter down the other end of the phone.

"I-I I'm sorry Miyuki, but that's the third time you've done that this month~" she continued to laugh, and Miyuki decided to wait for her to stop before they continued their conversation.

Kagami let out a deep sigh of relief before continuing. "Aaah, I'm sorry Miyuki, but that was amazing." She whiped a tear from her eye as her breathing became normal.

"Want to continue this conversation in the morning? Miyuki asked in her naturally sweet voice.

"Getting embarrassed already?" Kagami couldn't help but snicker slightly.

"Actually… there is a line forming behind me" She sighed.

"I understand, I'll see you tomorrow." She hung up and finished the rest of meal, before sitting down and watched some TV, understand that her sis was probably watching it too and it's always nice to have something to talk about. She continued to watch TV even after the show had finished and slowly drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Author Comments:**  
**Hi everyone, long time no see? I'm sure you were expecting something else right? Maybe? Chapter five?**

**Well I'm sorry I have been gone so long, but I have been busy and I wanted to redo this for awhile, I hope you guys like the revised chapter of number one. BUT! I'd like to hold your horses for a second and tell you that, while I am back, it might take awhile for Chapter five to appear, for I plan to redo all previous chapters, which, with atop of Christmas, university and the start of my new web comic. Might take awhile.**

**OH!**

**And before I forget, a comment to a reviewer that has been nagging me for ages.**

**IT IS A LAB COAT, CHECK WIKIPEDIA, they are called white coats, laboratory coats, Or simply lab coats.**

**Hope to see you guys soon.**


	2. Chp2: Tsunako's Bakery

The buzzing sound of an egg timer danced off into the air and started to tango with the chewy sent of freshly baked muffins. Not long behind that was worrying tapping of feet as the youngest Hiiragi opened the oven and dived her hands into the roaring hot oven to grasp hold of the muffin tray. She let out a painful yelp as the tray of muffins clattered to the floor, quickly turned a near by tap as she stuck her hands under the jet of ice cold water, she could let out a heart felt sigh as the poisonous sting of pain in her hands slowly left her, even if only for a moment.

Despite her nature, Tsukasa was never this much of scatterbrain in the kitchen; she was very competent and had her business running since she finished her education. Sadly when ever sister and Miyuki came round, she just HAD to impress them and show she the same air head they once knew back in school, which currently as she looked at her red burnet hands, was not going so well.

Kagami stepped out of her car as she parked up, she could never grab a nice place to park near her sister's bakery, but she didn't mind, today at least, for it was a nice warm sunny day and she could always use the exercise, she thought as she patted her stomach, her relationship with the scales had never been a good one.

The neighbour hood which the other Hiiragi had settled into was nice and had plenty of customers, but best of all, not that much trouble, no gangs, or robbers. The only danger to her little sis was herself and that's what came to mind when she stepped into the 'Hiiragi Bakery' and saw her little sisters waving in her direction with bandages on her hands.

Kagami sighed and rubbed her head as she set her handbag down into the nearest chair. "What did you do?"

"Eh, Sis, I wish you wouldn't assume that it's always my fault when I'm injured!" she furrowed her brow and puffed her cheeks slightly in annoyance to her elder sibling.

She rolled her eyes but let a calm sigh. "You're right, I'm sorry, so how did it happen?" she asked the smaller sister in a much sweeter voice.

"AH! Uh, I. I forgot to put oven mitts on when I was taking muffins out."

There was a long pause of silence between the two. But the shift in moods could easily be felt, especially by Tsukasa when her sister started chopping at her sisters head with her hand.

"Uuurgh." The older sibling pressed her hand to head as she circled her temples with her thumbs to give off the impression her sister was giving her a headache.

"This is why I always assume it's your fault, BECAUSE IT USUALLY IS!" Despite the tone of her voice, Kagami couldn't stay mad at her sister, no one could really.

"Aaaah! Sis! Noo, I'm sorry, sorry!" the younger Hiiragi cried out, Kagami just petted her younger sibling and slipped into the back room, taking a apron from the rack and placing it up on her person.

"Sis? What are you doing? The young sister queried.

"I'm going to assume you still have some things in the oven that you have been unable to take out because of that little accident." Tsukasa felt like a nail being hit on the head, because her sister was dead right, there were several muffins and cakes that needed to be taken out soon and there was no way she was going to be able to take them out herself.

"Yes." She nodded sniffing up a tear slightly, "I'm sorry sis I didn't mean to do this." She felt and arm wrap round her as her older sister pulled her into warm hug.

"Hey, hey. No need for tears, were family and it's what we do." With that she let go of her sister, and started to ice the cakes and restock the shelves, while supervised by Tsukasa, Kagami might be a helpful sis, but she's no chief, like Konata or her sis, she thought as she let out a sigh staring down at her 'creation' and grunted agitatedly, well someone's goanna have to eat it right, right?

They day past by as customer came and went, they had agreed to meet up Miyuki during lunch hours so it was not hassle, besides Kagami was too focused on people not buying her horribly iced cakes to which she let out another agitated sigh as the door rang when swung open.

"Kagami, Tsukasa" the pink haired girl bowed. "It's a pleasure to see you all again." She gave off a pleasant smile, but all the sister could do was stare, until Kagami eventually broke the silence.

"Eh? Miyuki?"

"Hm? Yes Kagami?"

"You don't have work today right?"

"Oh no, I have the day off, ah! Am, Am I late?" She raised her brow in a silent panic, feeling she had left her friend to stand for much too long.

"Uh no, it's just…" Kagami scratched the back of her head. "You're wearing your lab coat." There was a moment of silence, until Miyuki gave out a burst of surprise and the two sisters started to laugh. Some time later the group eventually calmed down. Tsukasa had turned the sign round for the lunch break and started to set out tea and cakes as Miyuki tried to explain her 'odd' attire.

"You see, I've been working so much of late, that I thought it might be a good idea to keep some of these coats at home so I wouldn't have to change at work, I guess I've gotten so use to it that I must of not realised what I was doing as I got dressed this morning." She sighed as she accepts a cup of tea from younger sister.

"Same old Miyuki" Kagami sighed. "You're almost as air headed as her" She gestured to her younger sister.

"SIS!" She whined to her elder sibling, Miyuki blinked back and forth between the two, rather confused.

"Show her your hands sis"

Tsunako sighed as unwrapped her hands and showed Miyuki, the pink haired girl gasped in worry. "What did you do?" She took hold of the younger siblings hands and examined them worryingly.

"She tried to take something out of the oven, without gloves."

Miyuki reached into her handbag and pulled out some cold gel, which she spread across the younger siblings hands. "This should help take the pain off, but you got to be more careful."

"She's right, remember last month when you didn't use a stepladder? You were in a wheel chair for a month, poor Miyuki had to help run the shop for you." She groaned.

"I'm sorry.., AH!" She jumped in surprise. "I have orders I need to deliver, but-" The younger sister looked down at her own hands and back up to her older sister, giving her an apologetic smile.

"Oh fine, I'll do it" Kagami pressed her hand to her chest as she gestured to herself. "Provided you have the delivery addresses on the packages this time?"

Her sister chuckled softly and nodded. "I made sure this time, they should be in the back!"

Kagami got up out of her chair and made her way to kitchen, there were a neat pile of boxes stacked up on one another with a small sheet, Kagami took the sheet and examined the addresses. They weren't far, but more of a hassle to get to them on foot. She picked up the boxes and carried them to the front of shop as she gestured for Miyuki to open the front door for her. The pink haired girl smiled and rose from her seat as the older sister turned to younger twin.

"Okay, I'll get these sent off as soon as I can and we can continue are nice evening, okay?" She smiled as she made her way through the door. "Thanks Miyuki!"

The younger twin waved her sister goodbye as she watched her pass by the window.

"You were goanna have her take those orders even if hadn't harmed your hands?" The pink haired girl questioned.

The smaller one nodded in response. "She needs to see her again, it's breaking her heart."

"I just hope the sight she beholds, doesn't break it even further…"


	3. Chp3: Three Blasts From The Past

A good minute had ticked by as Kagami sat in the car staring down at the package in her hands, she felt a large knot swell up in her throat, one should could not choke down. She'd read the addresses before she left! So why? Why hadn't she noticed that name earlier, if she had then maybe she could of asked her sister about, but instead she's just sitting here, like and IDIOT in this car looking down at the name.

"Izumi"

Could it really be her? She thought to herself as she raised her hand and looked out across the street to where she was suppose to be taking this last order to. Izumi wasn't an uncommon name in japan, she recalled a girl with the same name joining when they left, but? Just then Kagami felt her heart jump several feet in the air as her phone buzzed to life, she quickly calmed her self as she fetched her phone from her pocket and pressed it to her ear.

"Hello?" She chimed.

"Oh, thank goodness you are alright." The younger sister sighed. "I was worried that something happened to you, are you okay? You should have been back by now."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." She said as she swallowed her lie. "I've just got one package left to drop off and then I'll be back."

"Okay, stay safe, bye."

"Bye." Kagami hanged up the phone and looked back out across the road, 'I guess I've got to deliver it now, huh'. She thought to herself as she heard the click of the door handle and slowly stepped out the car. In the time it took her to get here, the lovely sunny sky had been consumed by a dark black cloud and a harsh wind had started to pick up. 'An Omen?' she thought, but quickly dismissed these thoughts, that was stupid only kids believed in omens, well. Kids and Konata, she chuckled to herself as she made her way across the road and towards her destination.

Said was an renovated studio building for a, get this in surprise confidence number bazillion, a manga studio. She had read about it's opening in the newspapers a few days before and Tsukasa had asked her if she wanted to check it out, but she had declined on the grounds of being to busy, when in truth she just wanted to watch something on TV, a scary thought just entered Kagami's mind.

"A-am I becoming like Kuroi sensei?" She quickly dismissed the idea and smacked her face something fierce to discard that terrifying notion from her mind and seized the door handle in her grasp.

"Nothing ventured, nothing gained." And with that she pushed the doors wide open.

"WECLOME!" Kagami was pushed back a bit as a foreigner welcomed her at the door, she didn't know what about this woman scared her more? How overly welcoming her 'welcome' was or the fact she had massive, you know. Kagami could feel her eyebrows twitch as she stared at the woman's some what provocative outfit.

"Excuse me, ms? Do you have an appointment with us?" Kagami snapped back into sense a rose tint across her cheeks, god, she thought, I was peeping like some kind of old man.

"S-sorry, I'm here to deliver some…" Before Kagami could finish the foreigner leaned in close and squinted a bit at her, when suddenly her eyes burst widely and she exclaimed with proud delight.

"KAGAMI!" She was taken back a bit, how did this woman know her? When suddenly the Foreigner removed her large wig to reveal herself as.

"PATTY!" Kagami exclaimed and the two girls embraced from a hug and laughed. Kagami was the first to part the joy felt reunion with a series of questions.

"What are you doing in Japan? What's with the outfit? Why are you here?"

Patty chuckled slightly as she replied. "In order, I live here now, I'm a citizen, This is my work outfit, the boss says it gets customers, plus an excuse to cosplay and thirdly, I work here. Want me to show you around?"

Kagami nodded. "Yes please, in fact, I've got an order here for…" Before she could finish, Kagami was being yanked by the arm and lead into another room. It was large and open with many cubical filled with people writing, drawing and talking. Kagami couldn't exactly see or hear what exactly as Patty was dragging her by so quickly, she seemed to be moving like a bullet onto a set destination. "Patty? Where are we…"

Suddenly Patty stopped and shushed Kagami as she gestured a head of her, sitting at a cubical was another familiar female with brown hair working away. Patty slowly snuck up behind the unsuspecting artist and blew a cool channel of air against her ear.

What followed was a loud screech as the chair spun round violently. "PATTY I TOLD YOU NOT T-" Now it was Hiyori's turn to be caught mid sentence as she stared at Kagami and like an animal being caught in a trap, leaped her legs off the ground and hugged them to her chest.

"Look who my partner is, twenty four-seven I'm with this little ball of adorable." Patty grinned widely.

"Partner? So you two are always working together then, I guess something's never change." Kagami smiled happily, Hiyori and Patty just looked at each and tried not to laugh.

"What?" Kagami protested, "What's so funny?"

"This" Patty stated as she lifted her hand to reveal a finger on her ring, Kagami could feel her eyelids stretch away from each other, but not enough to both convey they shock and embarrassment from her earlier statement.

Patty swung her arms and hugged Hiyori like a child. "This adorable little is MINE" she giggled.

"Patty! Stop, not in front of people!" The brunette tried to protest to her lovers advances.

Kagami let out a nerves chuckle at the sight of their public affection and tried her best to act normal. "I-I'm happy, for both of you. You are so brave, but um, I don't mean sound like I'm defecting but, do you know where Izumi is? I need to deliver this to them."

The couple suddenly went silent and looked at each other in a bit of confusion, but still answered their friends query. "um, second floor, third office room."

Kagami thanked the two and gave them a hug before heading up stares, promising to talk to see them more after this just, but as she headed up the stairs she couldn't help but shake off the strange look to two gave each other? Was there something she couldn't see? Maybe this was Konata and they were perplexed as to why she'd refer to her as just Izumi, what ever the answer, it lied behind this…

Oh my, she thought, the door itself was not too forgiving, 'Izumi.K' it read. That knot reappeared in Kagami's throat again, it was getting harder to swallow down she found, almost painfully slow, well, she hoped it was the pain, cause her eyes were starting to tear up, either way, she placed her hand on the door and pushed it open!

Only to find the room was empty, she guessed 'Izumi' was out for a meeting or something as she slowly approached the desk and sat down the box of confections and out of the corner of her she spotted her one true way of getting an answer. A photo frame, she slowly reached over the desk and lifted the photo off the desk and worrying brought it closer, she slowly started to turn the frame…

When her phone sprung to life in her pocket, Kagami jumped and the photo flung from her hands and she could hear the glass in the frame smash, she dove into her pocket, her heart still pounding furiously, like a drum as she pressed the phone to her ear.

"YES!" she nearly screamed down the line.

"OH!, sorry Sis, is this a bad time? I was just wondering if you could get me some things." Her sister replied meekly.

"OKAY!, yeah, just, text me okay?" Kagami hanged up her phone and felt terrible, but, she looked down at the smashed photo, currently, her heart had bigger issues on it's mind. She bent down slowly and picked up the frame, holding it in view, what she saw gave her both shock and surprise.

To her hearts content there she was, Konata, looking as beautiful as her, but what made her bloody slightly pump furiously and grit her teeth was the man standing right next to her, wrapping is his arms around her. As the scene before her confused, angered and upset her a voice carried over from behind her.

"Kagami?"

**-**

**Yo, Author here, just like to say, I'm really sorry this chapter took so long to come out, I've been, stupidly busy with university, my own web-comic and life. It's just, not been a fun experience.**

**As well as, I've been considering of doing maybe one shots for other anime to pass the time between chapters, what do you guys think? Would you like to see some K-ON!, Neon Genesis Evangelion and maybe some others?**

**Also, please let me know if there are any spelling mistakes and errors, love ya all of you who've stuck around this long.**


	4. Chp4: Konata Returns

Do you ever find yourself questioning the reality that is before you? Like a mirage, but not so vivid. As if the moment the second you are in right now is just a dream and at any moment you will be shaken awake and it was just a happy little day dream?

That is how Kagami felt as she blinked several times, staring intensely at the blue haired girl before her, as she slowly rose off the ground and away from the shattered photo case, she had a hard time believing that the girl before her was her beloved classmate.

"K-Konata" Kagami felt her lips whimpering under the strain of her own sadness as she struggled to hold back the tears, but despite how much she wanted to reach out and cling to the girl before her, she held stern and kept her emotions in. As she tried to clear her throat to prepare to speak, she had a large knot in her, one that was very hard to swallow down. "Where were you? I had to deliver these silly pastries to your office, why weren't you here to accept them!"

The smaller girl's eye widened in surprise, this was NOT the reaction she had been expecting from a friend she'd not seen in a long time, but her smile relaxed as she replied "It's nice to see you too, I'm very happy my Tsundere hasn't changed one bit, still missing me I see?" She almost purred.

Kagami's face scowled as it lit up with a red hot flash. "I didn't come here to see YOU! Stupid, I was simply here to drop off Tsukasa's pasties and WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT CALLING ME THAT!" She steamed.

All Konata could do was chuckle at the purpled haired girls response. "See! See!" She exclaimed as she pointed her finger. "I knew you missed me! I knew it!"

Kagami sighed as she pressed her fingers to her forehead. "Yes, fine, I did." She let a smile creep across her cheek. "How could I no- WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR LEG?" Kagami's eyes stretched wide open, she was slightly more shocked she didn't notice it right away, Konata was propping her self up with a walking stick as her left leg sat somewhat unnaturally and limp.

"No, no. It's fine! Nothing's happened" Konata said with a mock smile and worried brow. "I just took a little tumble, my shields were down and there wasn't any health packs, so sadly I've sustained minus fifty agility, perma damage." Konata jokingly hanged her head in defeat as Kagami smiled just a bit, it was nice to hear Konata rambling about video game facts again, but.

"I'm going to try my hardest to weave through your bile of nonsense, and going to assume you are trying to say your leg is not repairable." Kagami arched a brow.

"Yeah, afraid so, I keep banging the damned thing, so it's never going to heal right." She tapped her leg with the stick and gave a crude smile.

After that neither of them spoke, simply enjoying the air between them? Kagami thought, but no, the truth was that, something was off about Konata, she seemed, strange in some way, off was the best way to put it, Kagami thoughts continued to whirl until a crack was heard beneath her shoe, as she looked down she saw the photo frame she had accidently broken.

"Huh?" Kagami puzzled as she looked at her feet as she suddenly recalled breaking the frame.

"OH! GOD, I'm so sorry, I came in here and I got a phone call, I panicked and…" She continued to fret as she lifted the pieces up off the ground, being careful not to cut herself or drop any shards. As she kept apologising and barrelling on, she did not see the smaller girl hobble over and place a comforting hand on her.

"It's fine, it's just a picture, surprisingly, and I can take more of those." She joked.

Kagami lifted the photo of Konata and the man out of the frame and starred at it intently, before turning the photo towards Konata and regretting her next line of questioning.

"So? Who's this? Your boyfriend?"

"Nope, fiancé actually." As soon as Konata had finished those words Kagami felt her entire world sink beneath her feet, she'd been holding onto the thought of Konata for so long, she never considered she could get a BOYFRIEND, let alone a fiancé.

"So? Where did you meet the lucky fella?" Each line of questioning felt like a punch to the stomach for Kagami, why was she doing this to herself? She didn't want to know, she just wanted to head for the door and be gone.

"Um, at University actually, he was a big help with classes, projects and really one of my only friends while I was there." If only Kagami wasn't caught up in her own anger and frustration towards herself, she'd see the girl she longed for tremble under the weight of her own words.

"Well, I hope you two are really happy together." She could not of lied to herself more as she placed the photo down and turned to her smaller friend. "But I've got to jet, Tsukasa is probably wondering where I am and,… she wanted me to pick some stuff up."

"HEY!" Konata quickly held onto the sleeve of her taller friend before she had the chance to leave. "Lets not, um, you know, not be silent for another several years, let's exchange each others numbers and maybe meet up for a drink or something, my… hubby." She could not grind her teeth more as she forced those words out. "Is out of town for business, so perhaps we could do some catching up."

Kagami paused as she forced the tears to stay in place behind each of her eyeballs and loudly proclaimed. "ALRIGHT! I'd love that."

The two then proceeded to exchange numbers and embraced each other for a long overdue hug, Kagami made her way out of the building as she stayed in the moment of that short embrace, before it was shattered by a text from that little blue haired devil.

"Hey! What about, drinks this week? Maybe, Just give me a date and I'll be there."

Kagami's face lit up as she smashed the keypad with her fingers. "Sure, how about this Monday? Meet you outside the old school? I get off around 11:00 in evening, if that's okay?"

"That's perfect." And with that Kagami slid her phone back in her pocket and quickly looked around before she did a series of twirls of joy and slammed herself right into her own car with a mighty thud. As she clambered for the door she quickly climbed inside and smiled, she couldn't wait until Monday, but little did she know that Monday had a surprise in store for her.


End file.
